This disclosure relates generally to an igniter and, more particularly, to mounting an augmentor igniter.
Turbomachines include igniters for igniting a mixture of fuel and compressed air. The mixture combusts when ignited. The products of combustion may be expanded over turbines. The products of combustion may be used to generate thrust from the turbomachines.
Some turbomachines include augmentors or “afterburners” to provide an increase in thrust. Within an augmentor section of a turbomachine, fuel is sprayed into a core stream of air. Igniters initiate combustion of the fuel and air to produce the desired additional thrust.